Love Lost, Love Found
by Lucy McGonagle
Summary: A simple walk leads to a discovery. JA oneshot songfic.


Summary- A simply walk lets to a discovery. J/A mush

Disclaim- I don't own Code Lyoko, through I do own the song, which is called 'I remember'.

Soft sounds of tears were coming from the room he just passed. The young man frowned, and backtracked slowly. He knew that voice, knew it well. But…why was she in there? His frown deepened, and he entered the room slowly.

10101010

_In all my dreams_

_I'm searching through the halls_

_Of the house that once was home…_

The door creaked open, but the girl did not turn around. She sat facing the window, her head in her hands. Crying. Images in her mind seemed to disappear and reappear like ripples in a lake. Images of a life she used to know.

_Suddenly it's gone_

_I'm surrounded by walls_

_And I am all alone…_

10101010

The boy's heart wrenched at the sight of her sadness. Approaching the girl slowly, he then placed a gently hand on her shoulder. Her head shot up widely, her pink hair flying about her face. There were tears falling freely from her eyes…green eyes that were now unreadable. She stood, her face turning away from his with a sigh.

"How did you find me, Jeremie?"

The boy walked around the bed to stand beside her. "I heard you, Princess. Please tell me what's wrong."

The girl shook her head. "No. I- I can not. You… I don't wish to burden you with my worries…my memories."

I hear you, Father 

_Calling in the shadows_

_It's not fair_

_You'll never be there…_

Jeremie frowned. She only refused to tell him something when she was angry. He hesitated, trying to ignore the slight blush rising in his cheeks, then put one arm gently around her shoulders. To his surprise, instead of pulling away, Aelita simply froze.

_I remember each and every day_

_I remember every word you'd say…_

101010101

She wanted to bury her face against him and let his warmth take all the memories away. But she couldn't. She was still too scared. Scared of his love, scared of her own feelings, scared of what may happen if she dared to love him back.

"Aelita? Is there at least a way for me to help you? Anything, Princess?"

If only he hadn't said that. That silly nickname. But he did, and Aelita's resolve crumbled. "Oh, Jeremie…" she whispered, throwing her arms around him and burring her face against his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Jeremie's surprised voice sounded much deeper with her left ear against his heart. A small smile graced her lips, and her heart lifted slightly.

"For worrying you so much…I'm just trying to be brave."

_I wish to know, somehow_

_Would you be proud_

_Of the woman I am now? _

Jeremie reached down and tilted Aelita's head up so she'd look at him. "Aelita, you are brave. Brave in more ways than you know." His cheeks were slightly pink as he said this, and Aelita smiled.

"Thanks to you, Jeremie," she whispered. "All thanks to you."

Jeremie's blush darkened, but he simply tightened his hold around her, and smiled. "Now, will you tell me what's really bothering you?"

Aelita's face fell, and she sighed. Finally, she realized that Jeremie wouldn't give up until she told him…and she wouldn't lie to him. She sighed again, and nodded. "It- it's my father. My…well…my family is more like it. Ever since I found my memories…I've been having these horrible dreams…my father…calling my name, but I can't find him. My mother, silent and smiling, then just disappears. "

In all of my dreams 

_I'm flying in the sky_

_Of my virtual land…_

_Then it's all-wrong_

_Love is a lie_

_And it slips through my fingers_

_Like sand…_

"I'm afraid… I loved my family and they are now gone. What will happen if I love again? If I lose what I…love?" Aelita shivered, and pressed her face into his chest again. Jeremie just held her, the warmth of his body calming the girl slightly. If only she could tell him it was he that she was so afraid to lose… "And I want my father to be proud of me. To know I'm trying to be a…a woman." Aelita felt her cheeks heat slightly, but ignored it.

101010101010

Surprised at her soft answer, Jeremie pulled back slightly. "Aelita, you never lost your family…not really." He smiled down at her, seeing her eyes brighten slightly. "They'll always be in your heart." He hesitated, then cupped her face in his hands. "I'm sure your father is proud of you, where ever he is. I know I am, even if I'm…just a friend."

"Just a friend," Aelita echoed softly, and her eyes clouded over strangely. "Jeremie…"

_I hear you father,_

_Calling me_

_But it's just a creation_

_Of my imagination…_

10101010

She couldn't bare it anymore, this feeling inside. Shivering with nerves and a strange excitement, she stood on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips to Jeremie's in a soft kiss that sent an immediate and electric surge through her body. Jeremie's own body seemed to jump, then the boy began to react, pulling her closer. Aelita felt his lips caress hers gently, and her knees went watery. She let her arms drape around his neck, and felt his hold gently tighten around her. The emotions she was feeling just seemed to whirl in a wind of bliss around her otherwise blank mind, leaving her breathless.

_I remember each and every day_

_I remember every word you'd say_

_I wish to know, somehow_

_Would you be proud of the woman_

_I am now…_

She pulled away, and saw his eyes open slowly. Those sapphire eyes, behind his glasses, that were now shining with a joy that was reflected in Aelita's very soul. Blushing and smiling, she ran a slightly shaking hand through his blond hair. "It's you, Jeremie," she told him softly. "You that I love, and you that I am so afraid to lose." She kissed his lips again, gently. "I've had these feelings for you since we first met so long ago, and they haven't ever died."

"I...I love you too, Aelita," Jeremie whispered, and kissed her back. "And you'll never lose me, I promise." Aelita smiled, too happy to speak.

_I remember… I remember…_

Well, that's it. It's a one-shot, obviously. Just an idea I had. Please review. Thanks!


End file.
